dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Blooms
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = November 26, Age 249|Date of death = May 18, Age 294 (Revived) Before Age 461}} Damien Blooms (デイミアン 沙迦, Deimian Mò jiě) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's appears on the TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. He's the close friend of Charlie Parker, Toby and Chris. He's the husband of Kathleen and the father of Mitchell and Darry. He's also the father-in-law of Veronica and the good grandfather of Miranda, Larry and Owen. Appearance Damien Blooms is a young child and young man of a tall, slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique throughout the course of the series and movies. According to Garlic Jr. and Babidi, he's bear s strongly striking resemblance to his youngest son, as he's have the black eyes, fair skin complexion and short, messy brown hair. He was often complimented on his looks, but personally didn't find himself to be more than 'average looking'. Personality Damien Blooms is a kind, caring and compassionate man. He cares deeply for his family, and most of all, his wife and two sons. Damien Blooms is very prideful of the fact that his sons carried on their clan's Ki energies, but was humble enough to let them have her experiences and to let fellow clansmen help with training them in martial arts. His personality is very complementary to his wife's; where she is a bit more mature, especially with Spencer and Johnson clan matters, he tends to look at it from a more 'fun' perspective. He lights up the room with his happy exterior, but lacks the maturity to confidently help with the clan's affairs. Rather, he preferred to offer advice from a different angle, or an outside-the-box point of view. In his youth, he used to boast false courage, when in fact he was only a support member of his team. He would not directly get involved with a fight, and this continued later on into his adult life. It wasn't until after he was married, and Kathleen was pregnant, that he worked on being more courageous to protect his family. Biography Background Damien Blooms is born on November 26 of Age 249 and living with his parents in the small town Purple City of the dimensional world as Spencer World. He's the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the fighter and supporter. He was the close friend of Charlie Parker and Toby. At some point in his life, Damien met Kathleen. They became a couple at Spring High School and, eventually, married. Mitchell was born in Age 276 between them, in a few years later, they've second son named Darry and was raised until he and his wife met their untimely deaths. Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga He's mentioned by Korin, in the photo of him and grandchildren of the memorial storage with Kaylah Spencer and her friends as the American Team like Z Fighters did. He's the paternal grandfather of Larry Blooms, son of Darry and Veronica. Darry's father, Damien Blooms, died along with his wife Kathleen and oldest son Mitchell, to trying to protect the Spencer World in the Spencer Clan Massacre against Garlic Jr and his henchmen the Spice Boys and Super Buu. He was 39 years old when he's has been killed by Garlic Jr. Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Melissa, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu His first appears as a Dead Zone He's mentioned by The World's Strongest He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Damien Blooms is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities Transformations Unlock Potential He's born with the very strong energy and bright arua Video Games Appearances Damien Blooms is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Suzuki Tatsuhisa (teen/young adult) * FUNimation dub: Matt Mercer (teen/young adult, most media) Battles Battles Trivia * Damien's name means Japanese name (デイミアン or Deimian) is in French the meaning of the name Damien is: Untamed. * It is of Greek origin. Damien is a variant form of Damian (Greek): possibly means "to tame, subdue". * Damien's favorite hobby is training, fishing, reading and drawing. He often liked to draw pictures of his wife and sons with his friends. * Damien's favorite food is BBQ boneless chicken nuggets, celery and dumplings. * Damien's favorite vehicle is air surfboard. * His favorite phrase was "I will protect you." (俺はあなた保護します, Ore wa anata o hogo shimasu). His favorite word was "Honor" (名誉, Meiyo). * His aura color was soft blue and white. Gallery naruto_oc___grandfather_and_grandson_by_namhye-1.jpg|Damien Blooms 24d2301f6bd2be4b4a70b3965c4cd5eb.png|Young Damien Blooms Naruto oc grandfather and grandson by namhye-dcghma0.jpg ShinichiSanada-1.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Good Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Video games where Damien Blooms is playable